Siete
by Islian
Summary: Siete fueron las veces que la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario se vieron a escondidas, siete las puñaladas que les condujeron a la muerte, siete los siglos que tardaron en volver a recordar su historia y siete los pecados que cometieron. Drabbles.
1. Gula

**Siete**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary: **Siete fueron las veces que la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario se vieron a escondidas, siete las puñaladas que les condujeron a la muerte, siete los siglos que tardaron en volver a recordar su historia y siete los pecados que cometieron.

**Summary Adicional: **Dos fantasmas, siete pecados. Esta es su historia.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Helena Ravenclaw & El Barón Sanguinario.

**Duración: **451 palabras (es un drabble, sí, pero no muy corto) En total serán siete drabbles.

**Nota de Autora: **Sí, ya sé que el descubrimiento de América, y por tanto, del chocolate y de las patatas y de otros muchos alimentos no tuvo lugar hasta 1492, y la instauración del chocolate como bebida fue más tardía, pero aunque esto transcurra aproximadamente en el año 1000 d.C. (Historia de Hogwarts), podemos partir de la base que son magos y podían haberlo descubierto mucho antes que los _muggles_.

**

* * *

**

**Siete**

**Gula**

Helena estaba aprovechando cada minuto de aquella recepción. Realmente, como entretenimiento era un verdadero bodrio, no había ni un bailarín decente y la música era pésima y muy aburrida, demasiado ceremoniosa. Pero la comida era totalmente deliciosa. Al parecer, su madre se lo había contado, unos magos intrépidos habían hecho una expedición cruzando el océano, y habían descubierto una nueva tierra, desconocida hasta el momento. Allí habían hallado muchas cosas, unas tribus extrañas y una rara magia muy antigua, entre otras cosas. Pero, sin duda, lo más importante era lo que se habían llevado consigo de vuelta. Muchos frutos exóticos y unos insólitos tubérculos que crecían bajo la tierra, sin embargo, lo más destacable era esa bebida amarga que llamaban chocolate.

Al principio, no le había gustado. Demasiado amargo, agrio y áspero. Pero luego, jugando, por casualidad, había probado a echarle un poco de leche y otro poco de miel. Y desde entonces llevaba dos horas acabando insaciablemente con todas las provisiones de chocolate. Claro, que ni su madre ni su aya la habían visto. Sólo tío Godric, que se había limitado a sonreírla y guiñarla un ojo.

Y así seguía ella, con la boca manchada de chocolate y las manos pringosas y pegajosas. Sólo que ahora, bebía el chocolate con más rapidez, si eso era posible, claro.

Había visualizado un niño que también parecía demasiado interesado en acabar con todo el chocolate que aún quedaba en las jarras, y eso era algo que ella no iba a permitir. ¡No iba a dejar que le arrebataran su más reciente descubrimento!

Y así, jarra va y jarra viene, iban acabando con todas las provisiones restantes, hasta que sólo quedó una jarra, objeto de deseo.

Y Helena extendió los dedos y agarró la jarra. Pero el destino no se lo iba a poner fácil, y el otro niño hizo lo mismo también. Helena fue la que habló primero, con el egoísmo inocente de pocas primaveras:

- Dame la jarra, es mía, mi madre la ha traído expresamente para mí – Dijo con el retintín propio de una niña. Porque aunque Helena supiera que el otro niño había tomado mucho menos chocolate que ella, no podía ni quería renunciar al placer recién descubierto.

El niño no se dignó a hablarla, le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y dio un brusco estirón a la jarra. El impulso provocó que el chocolate se saliera del recipiente y salpicará a los dos, embadurnándolos de chocolate.

Sólo entonces, Helena, con las pupilas dilatadas por la gula, y la cara, los dedos y la túnica manchados por el chocolate, le dedicó una mirada de odio y aborrecimiento que el Barón tuvo la certeza de que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Autora: **Bien, desde el principio quiero decir que no me ha convencido del todo. Me gusta, sí, pero no está escrito como normalmente suelo hacerlo, sino como una Helena o un Barón de unos siete años pensarían, con su prosa y pensamiento infantil. Así que he tratado de acomodar el lenguaje a la situación y a los personajes. ¿El resultado? En vuestras manos. Aunque prometo que este es sólo el primero, y que los siguientes están mucho mejor. Avanzo que en los siguientes drabbles ya serán jóvenes-adultos, pero este era necesario.

Aparte de eso, sobre la caracterización de los personajes, no se dan muchos datos en los libros, pero yo creo que sí están IC. Hay que tener en cuenta que en los libros se les presenta como fantasmas y mil años después de que acontezcan estos hechos. De todas formas, seguiréis viendo más su carácter dentro de un par de drabbles más.

Aviso que serán seis más, siete en total y que ya están todos escritos, así que actualizaré cada semana más o menos.

Por último, un favor. Esta pareja no es muy usual, así que este fic es algo bastante arriesgado, ya que al contrario que con otras parejas, no se sabe como acogerá el público (vosotros, que estáis leyendo) la historia, ni al tener tan poca información sobre los personajes y las circunstancias si lo estoy haciendo bien. Por tanto, os pido que dejéis review para saber que tal es la historia. Si lo hacéis, el Barón Sanguinario versión adulta os invitará a una taza de chocolate (ejem, ejem, aquí me huele a soborno).

Pues eso, os dejo, porque la nota de autor es ya más larga que el fic en sí mismo.

Hasta la próxima.

"_Una review al año, no hace daño" "Y más de una tampoco"_

**Islian**


	2. Envidia

****

Siete

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary: **Siete fueron las veces que la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario se vieron a escondidas, siete los pecados que cometieron, siete las puñaladas que les condujeron a la muerte y siete los siglos que tardaron en volver a recordar su historia.

**Summary Adicional:** Dos fantasmas, siete pecados. Esta es su historia.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Helena Ravenclaw & El Barón Sanguinario.

**Duración: **352 palabras (drabble)

* * *

**Siete**

**Envidia-Celos**

Helena escucha a su madre, embelesada por su modo de hablar, la sabiduría en su voz y la inteligencia impregnada en todos los rincones de su atuendo. Sobretodo en la diadema. La diadema. Helena gira la cabeza y aprieta los puños. Su madre… Admirada y respetada en todos los lugares. Su madre… La madre que eclipsa a su hija, convirtiéndola en invisible, opacada por la inteligencia de su brillante madre y su brillantez intelectual. Su madre… Convencida de que su adorada hija es feliz teniendo una progenitora tan culta, tan destacada, tan perfecta. Perfecta. Ella no es perfecta, su madre sí. Ella no tiene una respuesta para cada pregunta, su madre sí. Ella es la sombra de su progenitora, algo que muy pocos se paran a contemplar.

Ella es normal, no destaca, no tiene especial interés o relevancia. Lo que en otra persona sería frustrante en ella es humillante. Siempre hija de… Porque ella no es extraordinaria, no brilla con luz propia. Es como la luna, cuya única luz proviene del sol.

Nadie se molesta en mirarla. Sólo la compadecen, pobrecita, dicen. Y su madre permanece pétrea, como si no fuera consciente de que la única culpable es ella. ¡Vieja zorra! Guarda todo para ella, incluso cuando está en sus manos aliviar su pesar. La diadema. Si tan sólo…

Terminada la charla y cuando los aplausos resuenan en el auditorio de piedra, su eco expandiéndose interminablemente, su madre sonríe. A ella. Le sonríe a ella. Vanagloriándose en su éxito. Con las dulces mieles en la boca. Pero es una sonrisa de víbora, hurgando en la herida. Ella es una inepta, que no llega a los tobillos a su madre, ¿Eso es lo que dicen, no? Pues, todos, incluida la vieja bruja de su madre, se tragarán sus palabras. Ella les demostrará que es más astuta que todos juntos. Sí, lo hará.

Si tan solo… La diadema, ¡Allí está la clave! Y el Barón la ayudará. Es un Slytherin, ¿no? Y está locamente enamorado de ella. Y cuando tenga la diadema se vengará de todos. Todos envidiarán su inteligencia, sabiduría y astucia. Todos.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Autora: **Bien, aquí está el segundo drabble. En este se trata el problema principal de toda la relación del Barón y Helena, el que desencadenó todos los problemas. Por eso yo creo que es el drabble más necesario.

Aparte de eso, se me olvidó mencionaros que los drabbles están ordenados cronológicamente.

Me gustaría agradecer a los que se molestaron en dejar review (Gracias, gracias, mil veces gracias) y avisar que a los que dejen review el Barón os acompañará a robar la diadema de Rowena (estoy hecha una chantajista sin remedio, wow).

Hasta la próxima actualización.

"_Una review al año, no hace daño" "Y más de una tampoco"_

**Islian**


	3. Lujuria

**Siete**

**  
Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary: **Siete fueron las veces que la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario se vieron a escondidas, siete las puñaladas que les condujeron a la muerte, siete los siglos que tardaron en volver a recordar su historia y siete los pecados que cometieron.

**Summary Adicional: **Dos fantasmas, siete pecados. Esta es su historia.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Helena Ravenclaw & El Barón Sanguinario.

**Duración: **186 palabras (drabble)

* * *

**Siete**

**  
Lujuria  
**

El Barón contempla a Helena. Su túnica reluciente, azul profunda. Su cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado. Sus ojos grandes, entrecerrados. Su piel blanca y suave, como la seda. Sus labios, finos, rojos y, en ese momento, fruncidos.

Sus labios. Aquellos a los que el Barón querría probar, una y otra vez, hasta destrozarlos, hasta dejarlos sin sensibilidad. Hasta que los suyos –los de Helena y los del Barón – se fundieran en uno.

Su piel. Querría acariciarla, hasta hartarse. Querría que su piel se estremeciera. Que cada palmo de su piel suplicara por una caricia suya. Que fuera lo único que quedase. Ella y su piel.

Sus ojos. Querría que le contemplasen con admiración, con adoración. Que en sus ojos pudiese ver el mismo deseo ardiente que ella podía adivinar en los suyos.

Su cabello. Quería enredarlo, aplastarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo. Soltar el moño y que su cabello se desperdigase salvajemente por su espalda. Quería que quedase como reflejo de sus encuentros. Prohibidos, oscuros, abrumadores.

Su túnica. Rota, desmenuzada, rasgada, deshilachada. Tirada en un pasillo, solitaria. Como espectadora silenciosa de sus encuentros vertiginosos. Como testigo de su amor ilícito.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Autora: **Hasta el momento, mi viñeta favorita de las publicadas, y también la más corta.

Aquí la relación de Helena y el Barón ya ha comenzado, y en los dos últimos párrafos se ve más claramente.

La relación está vista desde el punto de vista del Barón. He obviado el comienzo de su relación, porque está implícito en el texto (unas palabras frías y de desprecio convertidas en un fogoso encuentro).

Si dejáis review, el Barón os acorralará en un pasillo y os rasgará la túnica (la próxima vez que actualicé estaré en Azkaban por intento de soborno)

Hasta la próxima.

"_Una review al año, no hace daño" "Y más de una tampoco"_

**Islian**


	4. Soberbia

**Siete**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary: **Siete fueron las veces que la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario se vieron a escondidas, siete las puñaladas que les condujeron a la muerte, siete los siglos que tardaron en volver a recordar su historia y siete los pecados que cometieron.

**Summary Adicional: **Dos fantasmas, siete pecados. Esta es su historia.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Helena Ravenclaw & El Barón Sanguinario.

**Duración: **550 palabras (es un poco más largo que un drabble, esta vez me he pasado)

* * *

**Siete**

**Soberbia-Orgullo**

Helena delineaba la espalda del Barón, trazando una curva suave y descendente, cuyo camino fue interrumpido por un susurro:

- ¿Sabes, Helena? He pensado que, cuando terminemos Hogwarts y, tu madre nos deje, podríamos casarnos. Mi padre es un mago de considerable fortuna y prestigio, y no pondrá ninguna objeción en darnos un modesto castillo, probablemente en un entorno idílico, donde podamos vivir juntos y criar a nuestros hijos. ¿Qué te parece?

Helena contempló su rostro fijamente antes de bufar e ignorar su pregunta. El Barón, persistente, prosiguió:

- Pero, bueno, si quieres, después de la boda, podemos ir a Francia, o, bueno, adonde tú quieras, he oído que una bruja botánica acaba de descubrir propiedades medicinales de la _"Coclerio"_ y, he pensado que puede que quieras ir…

- Se llama _"Coclearia"_ y no, no quiero ir – Dicho esto se incorporó y cogió la túnica, dispuesta a ponérsela – Y no creo necesario recordarte, después de tantas discusiones, que no vamos a casarnos ni ahora ni dentro de diez años.

- Pero ¿por qué Helena? ¿Acaso no he demostrado, durante estos años, mi persistencia y mi amor a prueba de todo? – La mente del Barón era un verdadero torbellino de ideas y de dudas, de preocupación y de sentimientos, y todo aquello quedaba reflejado en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu linaje, acaso tu madre es Rowena Ravenclaw? ¿Cuál es tu valentía, puede compararse a la Godric Gryffindor?¡¡No!! Lo único que tienes es un puñado de tierras al norte de Inglaterra, dos míseros castillos y un puñado de galeones oxidados. ¡Por no olvidarnos de tu dignidad y de tu honor, rebajados al nivel de unos animales terrestres llamados comúnmente serpientes! Y, aún así, osas comparar tu inteligencia a la mía, cuando no eres capaz de hablar correctamente el francés - Helena estaba completamente vestida, pero tenía el cabello deliciosamente desordenado y los puños le temblaban - ¿Qué crees que pensaría mi madre, de alguien cuyo nivel de inteligencia es ampliamente superado por un gigante? ¡Te lo diré! ¡Se avergonzaría de ti, y entendería su postura totalmente! ¡Nunca jamás dejaré que nadie me relacione con un inepto como tu!

- Y dime, querida Helena – Y ninguno de los pudo ignorar el tono venenoso de su voz - ¿Sabe tu querida madre tu ambición y tus planes para robar la diadema? ¿Sabe que la envidias y la odias a partes iguales? ¿Y sabe también, que ni una serpiente te aceptaría en su casa, teniendo en cuenta lo deplorable de tus sentimientos y, esa excesiva codicia, envidia, mezquindad y soberbia que te caracterizan?

- Si eso es lo que piensas de mi, nunca más vuelvas a mirarme, ni a hablarme – Helena dio unos cuantos pasos, se acercó a la puerta y posó la mano sobre el picaporte –.

- Así que, ¿el orgullo de la bruja más brillante se ha visto herido, eh? ¿Y qué hay del mío? – El Barón no podía contener dentro la humillación infligida, y aunque su tono era frío quizás fue ligeramente rencoroso.

El Barón nunca supo si Helena había oído lo último dicho, o no, porque abandonó la habitación dejando tras de sí un pesado ambiente y un intenso silencio sepulcral. Aunque a Helena tampoco le hubiera importado no haberlo oído, porque así, su orgullo y su dignidad estarían algo más compuestos.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Fue el primero que escribí y aún no sabía muy bien que es lo que buscaba. No estaba muy segura de querer publicarlo pero al final lo he hecho.

En esta viñeta ambos ven las grietas en su relación, que son un obstáculo insalvable. Helena lo desprecia y él la corresponde en el sentimiento, que día tras día va aumentando. El Barón ha despertado de su sueño, en el que pensaba que podía hacer que Helena lo amara; y Helena se está cansando del Barón ya que su relación no es como pensaba que iba a ser. Aquí tiene lugar la última discusión. Aviso que en la próxima viñeta la historia da un giro, ya os enterareis.

Por cierto, tengo una duda ¿os gusta que me salte los acontecimientos principales y sólo muestre las reacciones de los personajes a ellos? Si eso, me lo contáis en un review (mensaje subliminar: envíarme un review, o dos, o quinientos)

Por último, agradeceros las reviews que dejasteis en los pasados capítulos, recordad a los anónimos que no puedo contestaros e invitaros a que me dejéis review, que me contéis que os parece y, de paso, me alegréis el día (soy más pesada que una vaca en brazos).

¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba, AVISO: La semana que viene no habrá actualización, ya mañana me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el domingo que viene. Es decir, que la próxima actualización será el 18-4-2009.

Sin más, (he escrito tanto que la nota de autor es casi más grande que el drabble)

Hasta la próxima.

"_Una review al año, no hace daño" "Y más de una tampoco"_

**Islian**


	5. Pereza

**Siete**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary: **Siete fueron las veces que la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario se vieron a escondidas, siete las puñaladas que les condujeron a la muerte, siete los siglos que tardaron en volver a recordar su historia y siete los pecados que cometieron.

**Summary Adicional: **Dos fantasmas, siete pecados. Esta es su historia.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Helena Ravenclaw & El Barón Sanguinario.

**Duración: **438 palabras (un drabble)

* * *

**Siete**

**Pereza**

El Barón no lo entiende. Se ha pasado años intentando olvidar, a Helena, a todo lo que pasó. A las traiciones susurrantes, a las hipócritas promesas de amor, a conspiraciones fríamente planteadas y a todas sus consecuencias. Y no lo ha logrado. Pero ha conseguido engañarse a sí mismo y vivir con comodidad.

Tiene dinero, mucho más de lo que pensaba que se podía tener. Tierras y castillos, respeto y admiración por doquier. Grandes fuerzas militares. Es la persona que está detrás del rey, la que gobierna en la oscuridad y manipula silenciosamente los hilos del destino. Se ha casado, y tiene siete hijos, otro en camino. Y sólo tiene veintinueve años.

Sólo tiene veintinueve años, pero parece que tiene el triple. Ha utilizado y ha sido utilizado, ha engañado y ha sido engañado, ha codiciado y ha sido codiciado. Ha tocado el cielo con las manos, pero al despertar, ha pisado el infierno. Ahora todo es gris, rutina de cada día, comodidad.

Ahora, Rowena Ravenclaw languidece, y quiere ver a su hija. Es un fantasma, un recuerdo de fracaso para todos, como madre, como amigo, como amante. Pero es lo único que le queda a Rowena, su hija. Después de tanto tiempo toda la inteligencia del mundo no se la ha devuelto. Y quiere que él la busque. Es injusto, el castigo por sus pecados.

Porque una parte de él quiere hacerlo. Volver a mirar a Helena, y decirle que a pesar de todo, ha sido él quién ha ganado; que ella está pérdida en el mundo y que nadie recuerda su nombre para bien.

Pero otra parte no. Es la parte que le alerta que despertar de su letargo puede resultar peligroso, que jugar con los hados no está bien. Que burlarse de todo trae consecuencias, que fiarse de sí mismo es arriesgado.

Porque sólo tiene veintinueve años, pero es un viejo, que en su lecho ve pasar los días, uno y otro, pero no hace nada. Por costumbre, por comodidad.

No es lo correcto, pero está demasiado cansado para cambiar.

Los recuerdos y las memorias se le mezclan, no es capaz de hilarlos correctamente. Las emociones y los sentimientos, también. Todo aquello que había sepultado bajo tierra, en un cofre cerrado con llave, vuelve desbocado y entremezclado. Pero es mejor ignorar.

Antaño era joven, ya no. Allá se queden el dulzor amargo del amor, la miel del éxito, el tintineo de los tesoros y recompensas, el ruido de los hechizos, el refulgir de las espadas, la agria frustración, el fracaso rotundo, y todo aquello que al final es sólo decepción.

Bienvenida la pasividad, la pereza.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Autora: **Bien, esta es una de mis viñetas favoritas. Me gusta el efecto estético, y me parece que el pecado ha sido retratado bastante bien.

Aparte de eso, en esta viñeta hace años que Helena se ha fugado; no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero se supone que Helena se fugó bastante joven, así que podemos suponer que fue nada más terminar (o puede que incluso antes) su educación; es decir, a los diecisiete, dieciocho años; y el Barón será de la misma edad que Helena.

Además, respecto al Barón, lleva casado bastantes años y desde muy joven porque eso era lo normal, el desgaste físico y psíquico, y la esperanza de vida en aquellos tiempos era muchísimo menor. Con eso quiero decir que una persona a los cuarenta o cincuenta estaría como una de setenta u ochenta en estos tiempos (y eso contando que había tenido una buena vida, sin carencias alimenticias o demasiadas enfermedades), aunque es sólo por poner un ejemplo (no os guiéis mucho por eso) . De ahí el tener tantos hijos, porque sólo unos pocos sobrevivían.

Bueno, esta ha sido la antepenúltima viñeta, y creo que estoy en una fase bastante depresiva, ¡sólo me quedan otras dos y esto se termina! Así que si queréis podéis dejarme algún review y me levantáis el ánimo.

Hasta la próxima.

"_Una review al año, no hace daño" "Y más de una tampoco"_

**Islian**


	6. Ira

**Siete**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary: **Siete fueron las veces que la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario se vieron a escondidas, siete las puñaladas que les condujeron a la muerte, siete los siglos que tardaron en volver a recordar su historia y siete los pecados que cometieron.

**Summary Adicional: **Dos fantasmas, siete pecados. Esta es su historia.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Helena Ravenclaw & El Barón Sanguinario.

**Duración: **669 palabras (es algo más largo que un drabble)

* * *

**Siete  
**

**Ira-Enojo**

El Barón no sabía que hacía en ese bosque alejado de la mano de Dios, rodeado de bárbaros. Recordaba haber pensado que era una oportunidad para recuperar la añorada juventud, ya lejana ante los días presentes y, con ella, recuperar un poco de la felicidad olvidada. Pero cuanto más vueltas daba al asunto, más se convencía de que estaba equivocado. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal. O tal vez sólo era la incesable neblina que acechaba a su alrededor, privándole de ver nada a más de tres palmos.

En cualquier caso tenía ganas de terminar con aquello y volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Un ruido extraño le sacó de sus pensamientos, estremeciéndole de manera involuntaria. Algún animal hambriento, se dijo. Pero lo cierto es que llevaba días en aquel bosque albanés, dando vueltas sin parar pero sin encontrar nada. Y eso que ella estaba allí, pondría la mano en el fuego por ello. Se había pasado más de dos años siguiéndole la pista, y tras varias alarmas falsas, por fin estaba seguro de que había dado con el lugar correcto.

Y, es que no se podía permitir más equivocaciones. Según sus últimas informaciones, Rowena se había consumido extremadamente rápido y, ahora sólo vivía para volver a ver a su hija. Por su parte, él también estaba consumiendo su tiempo. Hacía más de un año que no veía a su familia, y aquella vez fue para acudir al entierro de su mujer y de dos de sus vástagos, muertos a causa de una epidemia.

Tan siquiera había tenido tiempo para lamentarlo. Ahora, Helena, como en sus viejos tiempos, le absorbía completamente.

Otra vez el ruido. Pero no parecía de un animal. Sino de un humano. Un mago, más exactamente. Quizás, por fin la pudiera hallar. Dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Una varita en su pescuezo.

Habían pasado años y ella había envejecido prematuramente, pero él la reconocería en cualquier momento. Incluso con una vieja y rota túnica, embarrada, cuyo color sólo se podía adivinar. Incluso con aquel abrigo de pieles de rata. Incluso con el pelo canoso, prácticamente desdentada y surcada de múltiples arrugas.

Porque sus ojos oscuros seguían brillando, como siempre habían hecho.

Y él la seguía queriendo, como nunca había dejado de hacer.

Permanecieron así en silencio, durante mucho tiempo. Porque no había nada que decir y, a la vez, demasiadas cosas como para tener tiempo suficiente para decirlas.

Hasta que ella le besó. Atrajo su nuca violentamente y colocó sus brazos en su cintura. Aquel era un beso de impotencia, de rabia, de ira por el tiempo perdido. Sus lenguas se enroscaron, reconociéndose una a la otra. Por un momento, él se dejó llevar, olvidando todo, incluso su nombre. Pero no podía, no debía durar mucho tiempo.

Se abrazaron, silencioso consuelo en la ceguera.

Pero ella habló, interrumpiendo el único momento de serena calma que jamás habían tenido juntos.

- Siempre te he querido. ¿Lo sabes, no? – Susurró con su voz ronca, cansada de no haber sido utilizada en mucho tiempo. Y con esa voz firmó su última sentencia.

- Sí. Y lo siento – Dijo él.

Lo sentía, en verdad que lo hacía. Porque ella ya no era Helena, joven, brillante, arrogante, bella, inalcanzable. Porque él ya no era el Barón, prometedor, encantador, candente, locuaz, sonriente.

Las oscuras nebulosas de su memoria se habían llevado el pasado. Nada quedaba de aquellos jóvenes, que en sus primaveras habían soñado con todo y nada se habían llevado.

Por eso no sintió nada cuando sacó su puñal de plata.

Nada cuando se lo clavó, una vez, otra, y muchas más.

Nada cuando Helena cayó sobre el suelo helado y los guijarros embarrados.

Ni cuando sus manos y sus ropajes se llenaron de sangre, tampoco nada sintió.

Porque ya no le quedaba nada, nada era. Sus recuerdos se lo habían llevado consigo.

Nada excepto aquel rayo de luz verde que lo condujo a la oscuridad.

Helena…

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Esto lo tenía escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo, y mentiría si dijera que no estuve a punto de llorar. Y ahora, al releerlo, también me dan ganas de llorar. Será que soy demasiado sensible (sólo para algunas cosas), pero el Barón y Helena no se merecían acabar así. Y no tengo demasiadas ganas de comentarlo, y hacer unas notas tan kilométricas como suelo. Bien, aquí la palabra ira sólo se menciona una vez, y no se refiere a la situación que ideé cuando concebí este drabble. Pero es cierto que se puede aplicar de una manera extraña a cualquier situación del drabble. Yo más bien diría ira mezclada con frustración, aunque ¿quién sabe? quizás sean lo mismo. Bien, creo que los personajes están bien caracterizados, y la situación es más o menos cannon. La vejez prematura de Helena es comprensible, ya que ha malvivido durante más una década en ese bosque albanés, sin poder comer decentemente.

Lo siento muchísimo, pero no estoy como para analizar el drabble detalladamente como suelo hacerlo, porque estoy algo depresiva, en parte por el drabble es sí mismo y en parte porque es el penúltimo. Si has sido uno de los que ha sentido el trágico final de esta pareja, déjame review. Si estás disconforme con algo, también. Si te ha gustado o lo has adorado, con mucha más razón déjame review. Y si simplemente quieres hacerme un poco más feliz, también.

Se me olvidaba decir que este drabble es lo que más me ha gustado de todos los que he escrito.

Hasta pronto,

**Islian**

P.D: Perdonadme la incoherencia, estoy sin dormir y encima en fase semi-depresiva ya que se acerca el final del fic.


	7. Codicia

**Siete**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary: **Siete fueron las veces que la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario se vieron a escondidas, siete las puñaladas que les condujeron a la muerte, siete los siglos que tardaron en volver a recordar su historia y siete los pecados que cometieron.

**Summary Adicional: **Dos fantasmas, siete pecados. Esta es su historia.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Helena Ravenclaw & El Barón Sanguinario.

**Duración: **237 palabras (el segundo más corto)

* * *

**Siete**

**Avaricia-Codicia  
**

El Barón siempre ha querido mucho. Ha querido poder, dinero, riquezas, tierras, castillos, prestigio y otras muchas cosas materiales. Cosas que tenía o que podía obtener sin esfuerzo.

Pero por encima de todo, del oro reluciente, de la varita de saúco, de los diamantes refulgentes, de castillos inexpugnables y dragones domesticados, el Barón quiere lo que nunca ha tenido ni tiene ahora.

Quiere a Helena. Porque, por encima de todo, se queda con sus labios mojados y su sonrisa deslumbrante. Con su tacto de terciopelo y su mirada de ébano.

La quiere. Despeinada, confusa, asustada, arrogante, ingeniosa y de todas las formas posibles. Quiere que sea suya. Para amarla, despreciarla, hacerle pagar todo el orgullo roto, o convertirla en una muñeca de porcelana resquebrajada.

Pero no la puede tener. Ella siempre ha sido como el aire. Independiente, volátil, huidiza. Él, el tonto iluso que intentaba atraparla para encerrarla en una jaula de oro.

Ahora ya ni siquiera lo intenta. Ella se desplaza silenciosamente por el aire, sin mirarle pero con la mirada rota. Reclamando silenciosamente justicia por el sufrimiento inflingido. No hay gota de venganza en su porte, solo resignación.

Porque ahora solo son dos recuerdos sin presente ni futuro, solo con doloroso pasado. No hay esperanza para ellos. Y lo único que les queda son sus pecados, repetidos hasta la saciedad, una y otra vez.

Su amor posesivo es su recuerdo. Su futuro vacío su salvación.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Es el último drabble, y con él ha llegado el final.

Aunque anteriormente lo consideré como un drabble que iría en medio, al final decidí ponerlo al final, porque hay algo, aunque sea muy poquito, que dice que todavía hay esperanza para ellos, porque tienen un futuro, aunque esté vacío. Y yo conservo la esperanza de que se consigan perdonar mutuamente, y reconocer que se amarán eternamente. Por eso, aunque sea totalmente pesimista (la última frase es totalmente apocalíptica), hay algo de optimismo, una oportunidad lejana y débil, dándoles una oportunidad de expiarse, aunque su historia de amor truncada no tenga final feliz.

El pecado está tratado con algo de refilón, es la manera de proyectar otras cosas.

Es la última viñeta, y he de decir que esta pareja se ha convertido en mi favorita, así que puede que escriba algo más sobre ellos.

Ahora, si quieres que en las vidas fantasmales de Helena y el Barón llegué un rayito de esperanza deja review (y de paso me harás feliz a mí, que mañana es mi cumple :) Y si llevas acompañando a ambos desde el principio del fic, por favor deja también review y comenta que tal, si te ha gustado… Prometo contestar (bueno, como siempre ;)

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarnos hasta el final… (A Helena, el Barón y a mí)

**Islian **


End file.
